Remember My Name
by A sentence a day
Summary: Hi I'm Jacy or Jacinta Potts-Thomas, I'm Pepper Potts' niece, you know that dude with the weird helmet that went about gallivanting in NYC with a ton of lizard people? Yeah, I'm stuck with him and the Avengers for the Summer and with my "genius" (I'm not that smart) I've created a torture device to get Loki to remember my name...forever. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.


"Hey Loksters!" I obnoxiously plopped down on the couch disturbing him "why must you call me that detestable, insipid name, mortal?" He glared at me from over top his book his green eyes were fixated on my head. "Why must you call me that stupid-ass name, _Loki?"_ He raised the book back over his eyes "because that's exactly what you are."

"No dip, I'm mortal doesn't mean you have to call me one, Asgardian" I huffed back at him crossing my arms over my chest subtly lifting my boobs. I finally looked at him "what are you reading anyways." He scoffed "nothing _you_ would understand or any other petty mortal for that matter" he growled from his book sinking farther into it "try me" I challenged. _Thud!_ I felt the couch under me disappear tumbling to the ground my head smacked on the hard floor. I paused seeing the stars bleed in and out of my peripheral vision "what the hell!" I glared at him he was quietly giggling behind the large black book with strange symbols marred by time. "What the hell?" I asked him "I believe you are more of a clumsy buffoon than you realized." "Jesus Christ is it your job to state out the obvious! Of course I'm clumsy!" I sat back down on the couch I sunk through it again hitting my elbow on the hardwood floor "stop doing that!" I growled he was laughing hysterically "and you think I'll actually listen to you this is pathetic!" He continued to laugh while I glared at him. "You. Are. An. Ass" I touched the couch carefully with my hand I didn't faze through it then sat down haphazardly afraid I would fall again. I touched the back of my head tenderly it burned and stung at my touch I winced "you could have seriously hurt me!" He looked up from his book "did I?" I stared blankly at him at the question, did he actually care? "No," "damn" he cursed just loud enough for me to hear. I couldn't help myself from giggling slightly opening my mouth in shock a mixture of happiness and embarrassment. I felt my heart quicken at his intense stare "what do you find so amusing?" I giggled a little more "your efforts didn't work you failed. You _failed_!" I pointed accusingly at him "my head is super thick! So ha ha ha!" "That would explain why your brain is so small, thick headed and stupid just like Thor." He mumbled the last part. "So any other attempts you wanna try I mean I already have a fork with your spit stuck in my arm, well the fork isn't there just the-" "I understand mortal" I sighed in exasperation "can you call me by my name please?" Mortal. I got the point he was immortal destined to live on for thousands of Earth years, but me I'm a mortal destined to have a life cut short by any small mistake or just a coincidence or of old age. It bothered me like an increasingly large fungal infection on my foot. "No I cannot" he answered going back to his book. I slid a finger down his bare foot slowly causing him to jolt violently; he glared while I feigned a sweet guileless smile. "You're extremely ticklish?" I raised an eyebrow mockingly at him; this was my new torture device. "I hate you, you're a disgusting, annoying, parasite and no one here benefits from you being here mortal" my sweet smile faded into a devilish smile "call me by my real name" I ordered. "I won't because that is exactly what you are a mortal" he lifted his head slightly to show he was 'better' than me. I crawled my fingers up his foot "why not?" He jolted violently again glaring at me like an angry toddler "because you are a mortal" he answered after regaining his composure. He sat up this time putting his feet on the ground _smart Asgardian_. We sat silently for a few long pauses "call me by my name just once it's not that hard!" "No" he answered defensively as if I had offended him I poked his side he leapt into the air turning a new shade of pale he towered over me "stop. Just stop doing that! You are vile and a harlot!" I snorted obnoxiously copying him "as if I'd actually listen to _you" _I stuck my head forward at him childishly making a disgusted face. We glared at each other for a long time before I finally gave in sighing; persistent bastard. He sat down. "Can you please just call me by my name please! Please, dude seriously it's a simple name!" He huffed a little "for that last time you are a mortal and that's what I will call you" he said growling at me. I slipped my fingers up his neck and behind his ear keeping hold of one of his arms. He started to giggle before it turned into hysterical laughter and convulsive movements. "I….Hate…..You!" he wheezed out as I started to tickle his side. "Just call me by my name okay?" He shook his head unable to form words from laughter. "Why not? Just tell me!" I tickled under his arm "I….don't" I heard him choke out between laughter; I stopped to let him answer "I….don't…. remember your name" I smiled a little "its Jacy and all that just because you didn't remember you could have just said something I would have answered." He had a submissive look in his eyes almost self-conscious "sorry it's how aunt Pepper used to get info out of me when I was five" he wacked me sharply with the hard black book "do not ever touch me again! EVER! NEVER EVER AGAIN!" I started laughing hysterically as his face turned red with anger and hatred boiling up over him while he stomped away towards his room slamming the door vehemently with surprising strength. "Never say never" I sang happily, God I love Justin Bieber.

Later that day:

"Brother you're sitting in my chair?" Thor asked questioningly looking at Loki who sat his beloved chair beside his fair maiden Jane. Loki rolled his eyes "I don't see your name on it" Thor growled angrily. Never mess with Thor when it comes to two things Jane and food and Loki was shooting for both; about two kill to very important birds in the famished thunder god's life. "Loki please move" Thor said with a hint of impatience in his voice. "Why should I?" He was avoiding my gaze as I smirked smugly at him noticing the empty chair beside me. The others seem to notice the undeniable fear in Loki's eyes, but Thor did not stuck in a hungry state making him more oblivious than usual. "Dear brother I'm sorry but you leave me no choice" Thor lifted the chair to the side away from the table and dumped him out like trash. We all giggled when Loki made a small squealing noise. Thor made a justified _hmph _noise before sitting down Loki glared at his older brother smiling innocently back him while Jane stared warily at Loki "of course I must not break up the meat head and his wench" he said sarcastically before dramatically sighing and sitting on the couch. "You should probably eat" Steve offered "I'm not going anywhere near that devil spawned, harlot, from hell" he offered back. "You sit on the opposite end away from Natasha" Tony reminded him. Loki growled in frustration which sounded strangled from the couch. "I would rather spend the rest of my life with Mrs. Romanoff than that immoral buffoon" Loki countered "you sit away from Tony too" Steve added. We giggled a little. "Shut up Captain Jackass" Steve glared at him across the table; it wasn't worth continuing so he stopped. "No not that buffoon! The disgusting, immoral, hyperactive, parasitizing, harlot, bitchy, clumsy, mortal" their faces all configured trying to figure out who he was speaking of until they heard clumsy the light bulb appeared above. They all looked at me "you mean Jacy?" finally Bruce answered with an eyebrow raised in questioning. "Yes that pathetic mor-" he stopped in mid-sentence "I mean t-to… say J-Jacy…." He paled a little. "I didn't call you a mortal" he added quickly. "What did you do to him?" Bruce asked with a small bit of worry for the internally suffering god. "I tickled him" I said blankly. Tony almost choked on his drink trying to hold in his laughter all of them were. Even Thor. "You put the god of mischief in complete and total submission from tickling?" Bruce asked obviously shocked. I nodded. "I'm gonna use that sometime" Clint said happily at his new torture device. "Back off Katniss! I made that one up myself!" We laughed. "Loki you know I won't actually tickle you again it was just because you kept calling me that stupid name?" "Yes I know that!" He answered back sharply. "Then you know you can sit here right?" He got up and sat down looking at everyone warily. "We are never speaking of this again" he grumbled before putting some food in his mouth. I couldn't resist it I had to just one last time. I poked his side sharply watching him jolt violently hitting his knees in the table. He was breathing deeply as everyone laughed glaring at me with pure hatred. "I GIVE UP! OKAY? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He stormed off leaving us all to laugh.


End file.
